Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary Donald Duck is a major supporting protagonist from the Kingdom Hearts series. Donald Duck, in Disney canon, is a sailor with a dangerously short temper. His debut is in The Wise Little Hen. In Kingdom Hearts, Donald is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle and the royal assistant for King Mickey. As such, his weapon of choice is a Staff. He is a major source of comic relief in the series, thanks to his rash, aggressive, and sometimes selfish tendencies, but he nonetheless remains loyal to his friends. Though he initially only cares about Sora as a means to track down King Mickey, Donald soon grows to deeply care for him as a friend. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Donald Duck Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Duck, Royal Magician, and assistant of King Mickey Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Thunder Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Healing, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Can revive his allies in battle and restore their mana, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation (Transformed Sora, himself, and Goofy into aquatic creatures to breathe underwater in Atlantica) 'Attack Potency: Solar System level (Has consistently fought by Sora's side against many powerful enemies that can match him such as Pete, Maleficent, and even against several members of Organization Xlll. Was present alongside Sora and Goofy in the battle against Ansem in KH1, also fought against Xemnas alongside the former two and Beast during KH1:FM) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Sora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. Possibly Solar System Class (He is more known to using his spells than outright physically hitting his enemies, however) Durability: Solar System level (He is able to survive this much damage from the likes of Organization Xlll, Ansem, Pete, Maleficent, etc.) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with staff. Thousands of kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: Mage's staff, his main weapon Intelligence: Quite high, Donald is a very skillful mage who is able to competently use his magic prowess against very powerful enemies. Weaknesses: Is less capable of taking damage compared to Sora and Goofy and often gets knocked out a lot in battle. Is more focused on the use of magic in battle than physical fighting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Donald Fire:' Unleashes a firestorm at a target. *'Donald Blizzaga:' Shoots a barrage of ice that can potentially hit multiple enemies. *'Donald Thunder:' Casts thunder from the sky. Very useful to hit multiple enemies from a distance. *'Donald Cure:' Healing spell. Restores most if not all of Donald's health back. It also uses this to heal or revive his teammates. *'Aeroga:' Creates a wind barrier that halves any damage taken while active. Can also inflict damage to any enemies that get near the user. *'Graviga:' Donald creates a miniature event-horizon that crushes the target via gravity and can potentially render them temporarily defenseless. *'Stopga:' Stops time around the target for several seconds. Can also catch multiple targets if they are near the one that was cast on. *'Fantasia:' One of Donald's limit attacks. He unleashes a barrage of fireworks to attack his enemies with. Useful when dealing with large groups of them. *'Flare Force:' Another one of Donald's limit attacks. Donald unleashes a barrage of rockets at the targets (much like with Fantasia). Note: Not to be confused with his canon, mainstream counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Birds Category:Ducks Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4